


That "Oh" Moment

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, Mental Health Issues, Sickness, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: Tony Stark has trouble with emotion. He wasn't loved properly when he was young, so it takes a special collection of people in his life to make him understand just how loved he is. Looking back on his life, Tony can pick out the "oh" moments. The moments he learned and relearned what love is.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 67





	That "Oh" Moment

**Jarvis**

Tony runs down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door behind him. He throws himself on the bed, burrowing his head under his pillows. His father's harsh words rattle in his head as he tries to hold back his sniffles.

He flinches when he hears his door opening, fearing it's his father wanting to make his reprimands physical. But whoever it is, they silently make their way to his side. He hears their knees crack as they crouch down. It can't be his dad then. He would have made his presence known at once. Tony wipes his eyes and mumbles "Mom?" as he rolls over.

"It's just me, Master Anthony," Jarvis says softly. "I... heard your father, so I wanted to come and check on you."

"I don't need a check in. I'm a big boy," Tony grumbles.

"Yes, of course, but even big boys need check in's every once and a while."

"Dad doesn't."

"Your father is... a stubborn man. And he loves you deeply, Master Anthony. That's why he yells. He's just trying to teach you how be a good man, maybe better than himself."

"If he loves me so much, why doesn't he hug and kiss me like the dads on TV?"

"He just doesn't know how to show his love properly. It's nothing you did."

"Well... I hate him!" Tony screams, reaching behind to throw a pillow at the butler.

Jarvis takes it in stride. He doesn't do anything in retaliation. Unlike his own father would have certainly done. The butler fixes the three strands of hair that fell out of place and smiled sadly at the boy. "I know you're upset and scared right now. I would be, too. It doesn't make you any less of a little man."

Tony stares at Jarvis in wonder. A bloom of warmth forms in his chest at the sentiment. _Oh. So this is what it's like._

"So, what do you say to ice cream and a walk around the gardens?" Jarvis continues, brushing Tony's hair off his forehead fondly.

"Only if we have strawberry," Tony declares, sliding off the bed to his feet. "Vanilla and chocolate are too plain for my tastes."

"Of course. Anything for the young master."

**Rhodey**

Tony fixes his robes, making sure he looks presentable as the MIT class valedictorian. He smiles at himself in the mirror. After the crushing grief of Jarvis’ death last semester, Tony really sunk himself into his work. Today’s the day he finally gets to come up for air.

At the ceremony, he sits on stage, back straight knowing his father is watching. Finally, he hears his name and stands to take his place behind the podium for his speech. Tony gets through the speech no problem. He and Rhodey had rehearsed it to death, he could probably do it in his sleep. It’s a shame Rhodey had some family commitment today.

Since he’s on stage, he gets his diploma first. Unfortunately, that means he has to sit there while everyone else gets theirs. When they finally release the students to see their families, Tony rushes to the stands where he knows his tickets are. But when he gets there… it’s empty.

He stands still and silent as his classmates celebrate around him. _They didn’t come._

He doesn’t know how long it is until a hand claps him on the shoulder. “Surprise!”

Tony turns, startled. “Rhodey?” he breathes.

“Look who I brought.” Rhodey’s parents stand behind him, large smiles adorning their face. His mom’s holding flowers.

“But… you don’t graduate until next semester.”

“Well, yeah. I’m here for you, dumbass,” Rhodey snorts. “I wanted our entrance to be a surprise. This is the ‘family event’ I was purposely vague about.”

Tony has no response. He’s mortified that tears form in the corners of his eyes, but there’s nothing he can do to stop them.

“So, where’s Mrs. and Mr. Stark?” Rhodey’s dad asks.

Tony again has no response. Like a little kid lost at the mall, he bites his lip and shrugs.

The Rhodes exchange sad looks. “Ah,” Rhodey’s dad says awkwardly. “I’m sure something… came up…”

“Fuck that.”

“Jim,” his mother reprimands.

“No, seriously,” Rhodey continues. “They’re sorry excuses for parents. God, they’re the worst.”

Tony snorts, dislodging a tear.

“Come on, man. You’re crashing with us for a while. We’ll take you out for a proper celebration.”

“You don’t have to-“ Tony starts.

“No. You’re my best friend,” Rhodey says softly. “I _want_ to.”

 _Oh._ Tony half-laughs, half-sobs and dives in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Tones. You deserve better.”

**Pepper**

Tony has his low days. Who doesn’t? He (mostly) deals with them with grace, taking his anxiety medication and going about his day. There are some _low_ days, however. The ones where it’s hard to get out of bed or it’s hard to get into bed. In his past, he was also tempted to drink a bottle or two of hard liquor. These days, he’s mostly off the stuff. Pepper’d been really strict with how much he should be drinking, not wanting him to destroy himself. She claimed it was because she loved him, but now…

They’ve been on a break for a few weeks now. Tony’s been doing okay. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself. But today is a _low_ day, and it’s made horribly worse by the fact that she’s not here. The liquor cabinet’s looking mighty good all the way across the room. Tony had tried to distract himself with some TV, but his gaze kept finding its way to the dark-stained wood.

 _I can be weak… just this once…_ he thinks to himself as he opens a door and pours himself a glass of dark amber liquid. He raises the glass to his lips with shaky hands. He freezes when he lifts his eyes to meet the glint of sunlight shining off the metal artifact on the shelf.

_Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart_

Immediately, his mind is filled with her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her scolding gaze that would make any man question themselves. He looks back down at the glass. _God, what am I doing? I’m better than this. I must be if Pepper thinks so._

**The Team**

The last thing Tony wanted to do that morning was get out of bed. His head was pounding, his muscles were achy, his stomach was turning… Damn it, Pepper got him sick. He didn’t realize just how sick she was until this morning. That woman is incredible if she can work through this without flinching. Tony basks in the awe of his wife as he rolls over, pulling the covers over his head. For one day… Tony wants to be left alone, dead to the world.

But of course the world has other ideas.

Tony groans with his entire being as the Avengers Get-Your-Ass-In-Gear Alarm goes off (trade mark pending). He goes through the motions of putting on tighter clothes and Iron Man-ing up. Cap gives the team the run-down on the Quinjet ride over to… somewhere. Maybe Boston, Chicago, fucking middle of nowhere Nebraska, who cares. Tony’s feverish and nauseous. Sue him.

“Alright, we’re at the drop site. Avengers, let’s go!” Cap says, jumping out the back of the jet without a parachute like a maniac. For once, Tony’s the last one out. He had some trouble convincing his body to stand up.

Tony flies around, blasting the killer robots (not his this time, thank god) all willy-nilly. The fever sweat is getting in his eyes, making it difficult to fly and shoot. Jarvis is keeping his aim true. The bad guy running the show cackles as he waves his creations onward. Tony rolls his eyes, swallowing hard as he takes a particularly quick turn.

“Tony, hit him hard from above,” Cap’s voice crackles over the com.

“Um, okay, gimme a sec.”

“Stark, now!”

“I, uh…” Tony blinks to ward off the dizziness he suddenly feels.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Jus’ lemme… need a…” Blackness is encroaching on the edges of his vision.

“Guess tin man forgot his brain today,” Clint mutters.

“I’m gonna pass out,” Tony breathes.

“What?”

“I’m gonna…”

Everything goes black.

Next thing he knows, he’s on the ground, entire body aching. There’s a figure hovering over him, fingers pressing at the side of his neck. As his vision comes into focus, he sees the other four team members surrounding him, firing off shot after shot. “Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Bruce asks, moving his hand from Tony’s neck to his forehead.

“Pepper says I’m an idiot.”

“That woman is smarter than all of us.”

“She’s definitely smarter than birdbrain over there. Scarecrow was the one with no brain, dipshit." Tony thinks Clint says something, but he can't hear anything over the sound of himself retching.

**Peter**

It happens during one of their weekly lab sessions. It’s been a full year since the Coney Island incident. The pair’s become much closer since then (“Predictably,” Pepper likes to say). Tony and Peter flip between working in comfortable silence or a rush of words. They’re in a period of silence right now. Maybe that’s why That Name rings out louder than it should have.

“Can you lend me an extra hand?” Tony asks, his own hands shoved deep inside the new navigation system for the Quinjets.

“Sure, Ben.”

Tony freezes. _Ben?_

Peter doesn’t seem to realize what he said. He scampers from his table to Tony’s side. “Wha’dya need me for?”

“Um… c-could you hold this piece up?”

“And here I was, thinking I was more than just a hand to you,” Peter jokes, still not picking up on the weird energy his mentor’s giving off.

And he doesn’t ever pick up on it. He chatters away for the next hour and leaves with a smile, backpack thrown over both shoulders like a nerd. He's even got a spring in his step.

That Name doesn’t leave Tony’s head for a few days, however. It’s constantly running on a loop through his brain being extremely distracting. Pepper has to snap him out of his trance at least twice a meeting the whole week. Friday even has to warn him about potentially cutting his finger off in the lab once.

_Ben… What does that mean? Well, I think I know what it means. But is that what… No, it can’t be. I’m not… uncle-material. Am I?_

**Morgan**

Today is a bad day. The last two years, Tony lugged himself around as a husk on this day. It was a day supposed to be filled with excitement and happiness, but instead it’s just an abyss of black nothingness. _He was supposed to be 17 today…_

Pepper looks at him with sad eyes that morning. She didn’t know him as well as Tony did, but he talks about him enough that she feels like does. After washing her coffee mug out, Pepper presses a soft kiss to his temple as she leaves for work. Morgan, now three months old, is still asleep in her crib, so Tony tries his best to relax on the couch while he can. The lab is a no-go today. Or tomorrow really. Maybe the rest of the week. Too many memories.

And all too soon, the little miss herself interrupts his wallowing with her wails. Tony loves, _loves_ his daughter, but today he’s not sure he’s emotionally prepared for her. He presses the nursery door open, the harsh sound doubling. “Okay, okay, baby girl, I’m coming. Don’t get your diaper in a twist,” he says, trying to fake it for the light of his life.

But alas… she cries.

Tony hovers over her crib, trying to muster up some energy. “Alright, princess. Come here, Morgie Porgie.” He bends over and picks up his red-faced, angry-at-the-world daughter under the armpits.

And lo and behold… she stops. Morgan blinks up at his face with wide curious eyes. As a respected scientist, Tony knows how to follow the scientific process, so he hypothesizes that she sensed his body heat and quieted down. Following to the next step, he continues on to the experiment. Tony covers Morgan’s eyes with a gentle hand. As soon as their eyes break contact, the screaming starts again. Tony quickly removes his hand, and the shrieks stop. There’s still tears rolling down her cheeks as her pudgy face twitches before morphing into a smile. A _smile_. Her first one.

Tony promptly bursts into tears. “Oh, Morgan, baby girl, owner of my heart, I love you, I love you, I love you.” He presses kiss after kiss all over her tiny face. _Peter would have loved you_ , he thinks to himself. _This would have made his day._

**Author's Note:**

> I published this is February, but it didn't show up in my works or to the rest of the world. I thought it totally just vanished. I shrugged, not too worried. It wasn't my best work, I was just trying to get back into the writing groove. But lo and behold, this just popped back up in my works. I never do this, but I updated it a little and re-released it. Thanks for reading my prodigal son!


End file.
